Le Bruit du Silence
by Kazu Naniwa
Summary: [HxK][SxR] Quelques semaines après la fin du manga - Shinichi est revenu auprès de Ran. Mais lorsque Shinichi et Heiji laissent en plan leurs amies respectives pour une énième enquête, Ran et Kazuha décident de prendre une décision qui pourrait s'avérer surprenante...
1. Chapter 1

**[HxK] Le Bruit du Silence (Chapitre 1)**  
 **Titre :** Le Bruit du Silence  
 **Genre :** Romance  
 **Personnages :** Heiji x Kazuha, Shinichi x Ran  
 **Statut :** Fini / Série. **Chapitres :** 7/7  
 **Avertissement :** -

 **1\. L'aquarium**

\- Ouaaah ! Ça a l'air immense !  
Ran Mouri venait de s'exclamer devant le grand bâtiment cubique qui se dressait devant elle.  
\- Ça l'est. L'aquarium d'Osaka est un des plus grand du Japon. On peut y admirer environ 30000 espèces différentes.  
Kazuha Toyama s'avança au niveau de son amie tokyoïte et, tout en se tenant les mains dans le dos, couva l'édifice du regard avec une fierté non dissimulée.

Le KAIYUKAN comme on l'appelait ici était l'un des lieux touristiques les plus populaires de la ville d'Osaka. Les murs du bâtiment étaient recouverts de motifs marins : des poissons baignant dans un océan bleu marine. Sur leur droite, la foule se rassemblait pour faire la queue afin d'acheter des tickets. Derrière les filles, la voix d'un de leurs amis continua l'explication :  
\- On rentre du côté ou il y a la queue et ensuite, on monte par ce grand escalator jusqu'au huitième étage. L'aquarium est conçu de telle sorte que le sommet représente le niveau terrestre. Ensuite le chemin s'enfonce dans le bâtiment et descend doucement dans les profondeurs de la mer. Quand on arrive au premier étage, on peut voir des espèces qui vivent tout au fond de l'océan.  
Hattori Heiji adressa un sourire à son meilleur ami qui l'écoutait attentivement depuis tout à l'heure.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est le grand bâtiment à gauche ? demanda Ran.  
\- C'est le SUNTORY MUSEUM. Il y a souvent de belles expositions là-bas. Vous voudrez y faire un tour ? demanda la jeune fille d'Osaka.  
\- Pourquoi pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'intéressant en ce moment ?  
\- Hum... à vrai dire, je n'ai pas regardé.  
Elle se retourna et pointa une forme métallique dans le ciel derrière la galerie marchande qu'ils venaient de longer.  
\- En fait, j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait faire un tour de grande roue.  
Les yeux de Ran s'écarquillèrent.  
\- C'est aussi une excellente idée. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites les garçons.  
Heiji et Shinichi regardèrent leurs amies d'un air amusé.  
\- Pourquoi pas ? répondit le détective de l'Est. Tu n'avais pas dit que c'était la plus grande roue du monde, Hattori ?  
\- Si, si ! Elle fait 112 mètres. Et en haut, la vue sur Osaka est vraiment imprenable !  
\- Alors c'est décidé, lança gaiement Kazuha. Après l'aquarium, on fait un tour de roue. Allez vient, Ran chan. On va chercher des billets.  
Et elle entraina son amie de Tokyo par le bras au milieu de la foule qui grossissait à vue d'œil.  
\- Ca va Kudo ? demanda Heiji en emboitant le pas derrière les filles.  
\- Ca va...  
\- Ca fait quoi de redevenir soi-même après tout ce temps passé sous l'apparence d'un gamin ?  
\- Honnêtement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de réaliser. Depuis que j'ai pris l'antidote il y a deux semaines, je me suis occupé avec le FBI des hommes en noir et de l'organisation. Et à peine démantelée, il a fallu s'occuper de l'explication du départ précipité de Conan et de mon retour... J'ai encore l'esprit tout chamboule...  
\- Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de débarquer à Osaka alors ? Je veux dire, je suis très content de te voir... mais ... elle aurait sans doute préféré que vous passiez du temps tous les deux non ?  
\- Je te dis je n'ai encore eu le temps de rien préparer. Et puis c'est le professeur qui m'a conseillé de venir te voir. Il m'a dit qu'en faisant ça, je n'aurais besoin de rien planifier, que tu t'occuperais de tout et que je pourrais un peu me détendre et souffler avant de parler sérieusement avec Ran.  
\- ... tu ne lui as encore rien dit alors ?  
\- Non.

\- Mais je suis sûre qu'elle sait... Je vais lui dire de toute façon, mais j'ai besoin d'un petit break avant.  
\- ... ne la déçois pas. Elle attend depuis un sacré bout de temps déjà.  
\- Oye, mêles-toi de tes oignons d'abord. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le rappelles. J'en suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus conscient.  
Shinichi avait répondu en détournant la tête. Ses joues étaient légèrement roses et cela arracha un petit sourire à son ami à la peau mate.  
\- Bah, de toute façon, cette fois c'est bien fini. Alors profites-en un peu. Allez viens, elles nous appellent.  
Devant eux, les deux adolescentes leur faisaient des signes en agitant les bras en l'air, leur reprochant de ne pas se presser un peu plus.

Ils firent la queue pendant une bonne grosse demi-heure avant d'obtenir leurs tickets d'entrée puis pénétrèrent enfin dans l'aquarium. Les filles s'exclamèrent d'abord devant les loutres de la forêt reconstituée, puis ce fut le tour des pingouins, des dauphins, des poissons multicolores... chaque nouvelle espèce arrachait des commentaires d'admiration de la bouche de Ran et Kazuha. Leurs compagnons, mi-amusés mi-agacés, n'hésitaient pas à leur faire part de leurs connaissances de la faune maritime quand ils le pouvaient. Ran restait constamment collée à Shinichi buvant chacune de ses paroles. Son retour avait un effet particulièrement bénéfique sur l'humeur de la jeune fille qui affichait un sourire vraiment éclatant. De leur côté, Heiji et Kazuha se chamaillaient comme à leur habitude après que le garçon ait eu la bonne idée de comparer son amie à un horrible poisson aux yeux globuleux. Quand ils arrivèrent plus tard vers les grands aquariums, la discussion pris une tournure plus gastronomique :  
\- Regarde ce poisson, Ran chan. Tu ne le trouves pas appétissant ?  
\- Oh si ! Je le mangerais bien en sushi.  
\- Le gros là-bas, a l'air pas mal aussi, continua le détective de l'Est. Il ferait sans doute un bon sashimi.  
\- Je ne sais pas si on les mange ces poissons-là, continua le garçon à la peau mate en regardant plus attentivement la pancarte d'informations de l'aquarium.  
\- Ça donne faim quand même tout ça... Ah regardez, voilà la vedette !  
\- Ouaahh ! s'exclamèrent de concert Ran et Shinichi en voyant l'immense forme longiligne s'approcher de la vitre où ils se trouvaient.  
\- C'est le requin baleine, annonça fièrement Heiji. Le plus grand requin du monde. Celui de l'aquarium doit faire une douzaine de mètres de long pour deux mètres de large. Impressionnant pas vrai...  
Et alors que la conversation continuait bon train, une voix anonyme s'éleva soudain de la foule.  
\- REGARDEZ ! LÀ-BAS !  
Un brouhaha s'en suivit. Légèrement plus bas que les quatre adolescents, un homme pointait du doigt le sommet du bassin, les yeux exorbités. Les deux détectives suivirent du regard la direction que l'individu désignait et ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant de repérer la forme anormale qui flottait à la surface de l'eau.  
\- Ce... ce n'est pas un des plongeurs qui nourrit habituellement les poissons ? demanda Kazuha d'une voix inquiète.  
\- Il a eu un malaise ?  
Mais le plongeur ne montrait aucun signe de réaction. Heiji et Shinichi se précipitèrent alors en direction du sommet du bâtiment.  
\- Et merde !  
\- Attendez nous ici, on n'en a pas pour longtemps, lança Shinichi aux filles juste avant de passer l'arcade menant à la salle précédente.  
\- Heiji !  
Les filles tentèrent dans un premier temps de les suivre. Mais déjà, les deux lycéens étaient hors de vue. Se fiant à leur instinct, elles traversèrent quelques salles en essayant de se frayer un chemin au milieu de la foule mais c'était comme tenter de nager à contre-courant. Elles finirent par réaliser que non seulement elles ne savaient pas ou étaient l'entrée du personnel qui permettait d'accéder aux aquariums et qu'en plus, les policier évacuaient les visiteurs vers le bas du bâtiment, les empêchant de remonter plus haut.  
\- C'est pas vrai ! s'emporta la jeune fille d'Osaka.  
\- Bah, on ne peut pas leur en vouloir... ils sont détectives et puis, on sait bien que dans ce genre de situation, la curiosité l'emporte toujours.  
Kazuha était prête à reconnaitre que son amie avait raison, toutefois, elle repéra la lueur de regret dans le regard de Ran que cette dernière s'efforçait de cacher sous sa bonne humeur.  
\- Quand même, ils pourraient faire un effort ! Surtout Kudo-kun ! Après être réapparu si soudainement malgré ces mois d'absence. Il pourrait se mettre à ta place !  
\- Je crois... qu'on ne les changera plus, tu sais ?  
Ran lança un faible sourire à son amie qui poussa un long soupir. Cette dernière, voyant que la jeune tokyoïte s'était alors mise à fixer le bout de ses chaussures d'un air pensif, lui empoigna soudainement le bras et l'entraina vers le bas du bâtiment.  
\- Ka.. Kazuha chan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Allez viens. On ne va pas passer trois heures à les attendre. Heiji m'a déjà fait poiroter plus d'une fois dans ce genre de situation mais là, on va aller en profiter sans eux. C'est tout ce qu'ils ont mérité !

Rapidement, elles finirent la visite du Kaiyukan et flânèrent dans la boutique de souvenirs. Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, n'ayant toujours aucun mail de son ami d'enfance sur son téléphone portable, la lycéenne d'Osaka proposa agacée :  
\- Bon, on va faire un tour de grande roue ?  
Ran allait répondre qu'elles pouvaient très bien patienter encore un peu car dans le fond, il subsistait au fond d'elle une profonde angoisse. Elle avait peur que le détective de l'Est se volatilise à nouveau dans la nature sans prévenir. Il avait beau être revenu une semaine plus tôt en assurant « cette fois, je suis rentré. C'est DEFINITIF ! », elle était toujours habitée par la crainte inconsciente de le voir repartir. En même temps, elle s'en voulait un peu de ne pas être capable de lui faire un peu plus confiance. Et elle devait admettre par ailleurs qu'elle se sentait bien moins patiente que d'habitude. Elle n'avait pas envie de rester sans rien faire en attendant simplement son retour. Cela la rongeait et en même temps nourrissait son angoisse. Même si elle comprenait la passion de son ami pour les enquêtes elle aurait bien aimé que pour une fois, ils puissent profiter du week-end sans qu'un crime viennent interférer dans leurs projets. Était-elle trop égoïste ? Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait attendu si longtemps...  
\- Ran-chan ? Ça va ?  
\- Ha, désolée. Je réfléchissais. Je ne suis pas très rassurée de les laisser comme ça. Mais paradoxalement, je ne me sens absolument pas le courage de rester sans rien faire maintenant...  
\- Allons ! Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça. Kudo-kun a promis qu'il ne repartira pas, non ? Même Heiji m'en a parlé et il semblait vraiment confiant sur la question. Et puis tu vois, si on reste à se tourner les pouces en attendant ces messieurs tu vas commencer à te ronger les sangs pour rien. Autant en profiter un peu ?  
\- Oui, tu as certainement raison... Allons faire un tour. Je suppose que les garçons sauront où nous retrouver...  
\- Ils ont intérêt, s'enflamma Kazuha. Après tout, ils sont détectives non ?  
Et elle lui adressa un clin d'œil.

Elles montèrent donc dans une des cabines rouges de la grande roue du Tempozan. Assise l'une en face de l'autre, Kazuha décrivait à son amie le paysage qui se dessinait tout autour d'elle. Par chance, le temps était clair et dégagé. On voyait parfaitement la mer s'étendre à l'Ouest et les buildings du centre-ville se dresser à l'Est.  
\- C'est vraiment magnifique ! s'exclama Ran.  
\- Et la nuit, c'est encore plus beau ! C'est idéal pour une balade romantique...  
Ran tourna vers son ami un regard moqueur.  
\- Tu dis ça parce que tu voudrais venir ici avec Hattori-kun, pas vrai ?  
\- Hein ? comment ?... Mais non ce n'est pas ça du tout !  
Les joues rouges, Kazuha protestait vivement en agitant les mains devant elle.  
\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais monter ici seule avec Heiji !  
\- Et moi, je n'ai jamais dit que tu pensais monter ici « seule avec lui » !  
Elle s'arrêta brusquement, les yeux figés comme des points au milieu du visage. Ran ne put se retenir de rire.  
\- Et puis d'abord tu as beau dire mais toi aussi tu voulais monter ici avec Kudo kun... en .REUX !

Ce fut au tour de Kazuha de sourire devant la gêne manifeste de son amie.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, ce n'est pas ce que tu cr...  
Mais finalement, la jeune tokyoïte s'interrompit et se mit à fixer alors un point vers l'horizon.  
\- ? ... Ran chan ?

Après un long silence, Ran répondit enfin :  
\- Dis Kazuha chan...  
\- Oui ?  
\- Et si on arrêtait un peu tout ça ?

Elle se tourna alors la jeune fille d'Osaka et lui lança un regard timide.  
\- Si on se montrait un peu raisonnable et qu'on reconnaissait ce qu'on refuse d'admettre depuis des mois l'une à l'autre...

\- Juste un peu... je veux dire, je suis fatiguée de tout ça. Je voudrais juste être un peu honnête avec moi-même. Pour une fois...  
Kazuha lui adressa alors un sourire franc et compréhensif.  
\- Je comprends. Je veux bien jouer carte sur table pour cette fois... si on le fait toutes les deux bien entendu.  
Ran approuva en hochant la tête. Puis les deux jeunes filles se mirent à fixer le sol de la cabine pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes, cherchant les mots adéquats pour ce qu'elles allaient dire ensuite. Kazuha releva soudain la tête, les joues en feu :  
\- Tu as raison, je mourrais d'envie de monter ici avec Heiji !  
\- Et moi avec Shinichi !  
Elles se regardèrent un moment, un sourire complice sur le visage. Puis Ran détourna à nouveau le regard vers le nord.  
\- Haaaa ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'on soit tombé amoureuse de deux imbéciles pareils, obsédés des enquêtes, qui nous font toujours passer au second plan quoi qu'il arrive ?  
\- Oui... Shinichi m'a déjà laissé tomber en plein milieu d'un diner romantique en plein restaurant !  
\- Un diner romantique ?  
\- Enfin... je ne sais pas mais le cadre était quand même relativement luxueux. Et puis sous bien des aspects ça paraissait très romantique comme sortie... je me fais peut-être des idées mais... quoiqu'il en soit, il m'a abandonnée avant le dessert pour ne revenir que la semaine passée. Tu y crois toi ?  
\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Mais bon, moi Heiji oublie carrément qu'il m'invite quelque part parfois. Je t'avais déjà raconté que je l'ai attendu pendant quatre heures devant le Big Man en septembre dernier...  
\- ... dis Kazuha chan. Tu ne vas pas regretter de ne pas voir Hattori-kun résoudre cette enquête, aujourd'hui ? Après tout, tu m'avais dit que tu aimais voir son visage quand il avait résolu une énigme.  
\- Bah... je pourrais te poser la même question, non ? Mais bon, pour une fois, je n'en mourrai pas, comme dirait-l'autre. Et puis bon, j'ai tellement envie de lui tordre le cou, présentement que si j'étais restée là-bas, je serais sans doute devenue la nouvelle coupable de l'affaire « qui a tué le célèbre détective lycéen de l'Ouest » !  
Ran se mit à rire doucement.  
\- C'est vrai que moi aussi je suis un peu en colère... ou bien déçue, je ne sais plus trop...  
Elle réfléchit encore un instant puis regarda son amie avec le plus grand sérieux du monde :  
\- Dis, Kazuha chan... et si on se vengeait ?

 _A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

**[HxK] Le Bruit du Silence (Chapitre 2)**  
 **Titre :** Le Bruit du Silence  
 **Genre :** Romance  
 **Personnages :** Heiji x Kazuha, Shinichi x Ran  
 **Statut :** Fini / Série. **Chapitres :** 7/7  
 **Avertissement :** Lisant moi-même DC en VO, j'ai tendance à préférer l'usage des appellations à la japonaise. Cela signifie que dans mes fics, si je peux éviter, Shinichi et Heiji ne nomment pas par leur prénom Kazuha pour le premier, Ran ou Ai pour le second. N'en soyez pas surpris.  
En japonais, Heiji emploie « Nee chan » pour Ran. Et Shinichi utilise toujours le pronom personnel « Kanojo » = elle pour parler de Kazuha.

 **2\. La mystérieuse lettre**

L'enquête dura trois heures. Et quand les deux détectives eurent terminé leur déposition auprès du policier Otaki, ils eurent droit bien malgré eux à plusieurs petites surprises. La première fut de découvrir que leurs amies avaient disparues du Kaiyukan sans prévenir. Ils auraient dû s'attendre à la seconde pourtant, car aucune des adolescentes ne répondit ensuite à leurs coups de téléphone. Puis, de retour à la maison de Heiji, Shizuka leur fit part de la troisième. Les filles étaient passées plus tôt dans la soirée pour prendre les affaires de Ran chan car cette dernière allait passer la nuit chez Kazuha-chan. A mesure que la soirée se déroulaient, la contrariété fit place à de l'incompréhension puis à de la déception sur le visage des deux détectives. Shinichi en particulier ne s'était pas attendu à une réaction aussi forte de la part de son amie d'enfance. En temps normal, elle se montrait relativement compréhensive vis à vis de ses petites manies de détective. Il se demanda ce qu'il avait pu faire de différent par rapport à d'habitude pour provoquer une telle froideur dans les réactions de la jeune fille. Était-ce une maladresse qu'il avait commise ? Ou était-elle plus fâchée qu'à l'ordinaire parce qu'il venait à peine de rentrer ? Non, il en doutait. Elle avait passé toute la semaine auprès de lui sans le lâcher donc il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle réagisse soudain si fortement. Ou alors, c'était la copine de Hattori qui l'avait poussée ? Mais quand même, Ran était plutôt du genre à tempérer les choses en temps normal ... à moins... à moins que cette fois ait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase...

Après le repas, ils montèrent sans dire un mot dans la chambre de Heiji et reprirent la discussion à ce moment-là.  
\- Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend à cette idiote ? C'est pourtant elle qui voulait faire ce restaurant au SANBANGAI à Umeda...  
\- Elles sont surement fâchées, dit sagement Shinichi. On les a lâchées pour une enquête et je suppose que l'idée ne les a pas forcement emballées...  
\- Oui mais quand même, protesta Heiji, un homme est mort ! Il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de cette affaire.  
\- Mets-toi à leur place un peu. On les plante comme ça, sans préavis alors qu'elles se faisaient visiblement une joie de passer un samedi tranquille. On a gâché les projets de l'après-midi. Donc elles étaient peut-être simplement trop dégoutées et ont décidé de gâcher ceux de la soirée ? En d'autres termes, elles nous en veulent.  
L'adolescent d'Osaka haussa un sourcil d'un air pensif puis poussa un soupir en levant les yeux vers le plafond.  
\- Je suppose que tu as raison. Enfin bon, il n'y a pas de quoi nous en faire tout un plat non plus... mais j'imagine que Nee-chan a de quoi t'en vouloir... après cette affaire avec les hommes en noir...  
\- Oh, arrête de rejeter toute la faute sur moi. Je te rappelle que ta copine non plus n'a pas répondu à tes appels tout à l'heure.  
\- Kazuha ? ... oui, bon. Elle a juste mauvais caractère. Ce n'est pas pareil...  
Pour accompagner ses paroles, il balaya l'air de la main comme s'il parlait d'un détail insignifiant. Mais Shinichi voyait bien que ses joues halées étaient légèrement plus rouges que d'habitude.  
\- Bah, je suppose qu'elles nous passeront un savon demain matin. On ferait mieux de se coucher. Kazuha avait encore prévu une liste phénoménale de choses à faire demain alors autant profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil...

Malheureusement, contrairement à leurs suppositions, les filles n'avaient visiblement pas fini de les étonner. A leur réveil, ils reçurent chacun un email sur leur téléphone les informant qu'elles avaient changé le programme de la journée. Le message disait en substance qu'elles préféraient passer la journée toutes les deux à faire du shopping et qu'ainsi elles n'empêcheraient pas leurs deux parfaits crétins d'amis d'enfance obsédés des enquêtes de faire régner la justice dans la ville d'Osaka.  
\- Hattori, qu'est-ce que tu disais hier soir à propos de se faire passer un savon ?  
Le détective de l'Ouest tenait toujours son téléphone portable, le regard ahuri. Il était encore en pyjama, et se passait une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.  
\- Ha ha ha ... elles sont VRAIMENT fâchées ce coup-ci on dirait ?  
Il se tourna vers son ami lui aussi en pyjama. Le détective de l'Est affichait également une mine complètement désolée.  
\- Je crois qu'on va devoir penser à se faire pardonner, lança ce dernier tout en réfléchissant.  
\- Hein ? Ça ne va pas la tête !? s'écria le garçon d'Osaka. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait se faire pardonner ? Elles sont aussi en tort que nous. Ce sont elles qui mettent nos plans en l'air depuis hier soir. Tu ne vas pas te laisser avoir par leurs manigances ?  
\- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes, si tu es si malin ?  
Mais son ami ne lui répondit pas. Il finit de rassembler des vêtements pour aller se changer et parti sans un mot vers la salle de bain. Une fois seul dans la chambre, Shinichi se laissa tomber sur le lit de son meilleur ami. Il était faible de dire à quel point il était déçu. Après tous ces mois à vivre avec Ran sans pouvoir se comporter naturellement, c'était naturel qu'il souhaite passer le maximum de temps avec elle. Bien sûr, avec le recul, il comprenait qu'à force les filles puissent leur en vouloir. Il n'était pas aussi têtu que Hattori. Mais savoir qu'elles avaient décidé de passer la journée sans eux le peinait considérablement.  
Quand le jeune tokyoïte fut à son tour habillé, ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. La mère de Heiji s'était levée comme toujours très tôt pour préparer le petit déjeuner. La table était impeccablement dressée. Sans se faire prier, Heiji s'assit et s'empara de son bol de riz. Shinichi s'assit à son tour et regarda le repas japonais qui l'attendait. Il y avait de la soupe de miso, du poisson grillé, du riz blanc et une petite salade de légumes frais. A son tour il saisit ses baguettes quand Shizuka s'approcha de lui en lui tendant une enveloppe.  
\- Il y avait ça dans la boite aux lettres ce matin.  
Le détective de l'Est regarda le courrier que la mère de son ami lui tendait. Il s'agissait d'une enveloppe blanche avec le nom « Kudo Shinichi » imprimé dessus. Heiji s'était interrompu à son tour et fixait le papier avec une curiosité non dissimulée.  
\- Tu reçois du courrier chez moi maintenant ? tu n'as pas fait rectifier ton adresse auprès de la poste ?  
\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Regarde, il n'y a pas d'adresse sur l'enveloppe. Juste mon nom. Quelqu'un est passé déposer cette lettre chez toi.  
Le lycéen a la peau halée fronça les sourcils.  
\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?  
Shinichi posa ses baguettes devant lui et saisit l'enveloppe qu'il examina sous tous ses angles avant de l'ouvrir. Elle ne contenait qu'un simple morceau de papier blanc avec un message tapé a l'ordinateur.

 _« Serez-vous assez rusés pour résoudre cette énigme ?  
Aurez-vous assez de cran pour percer ce secret ?  
La clef du mystère se cache au bout du chemin vermillon.  
Le premier indice se trouvera au guichet de la gare, face à vous.  
Bonne Chance. »_

Il n'y avait pas de signature. La police était des plus standards et n'avait aucune particularité. Après avoir étudié la missive sous tous ses plans il la tendit sans mot dire à son meilleur ami. Celui-ci se renfrogna quasi immédiatement en découvrant le message. Puis il regarda Shinichi et lui demanda :  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire ?  
\- Bah, on n'a rien de spécial à faire aujourd'hui puisque les filles nous ont lâchés, pas vrai ? Ça ne te titille pas ? Ça pourrait être amusant après tout.  
\- ... Je ne sais pas, répondit Heiji d'un air contrarié. Mais après tout, tu es là pour te changer les idées alors...  
Shinichi dévisagea son ami qui s'était remis à manger sans dire un mot. Quelque chose dérangeait manifestement son meilleur ami mais il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait en être la cause. Il reprit à son tour ses baguettes et se mit alors à réfléchir à l'énigme qu'on lui avait envoyée. La personne qui lui avait adressé cette lettre savait qu'il se trouvait à Osaka aujourd'hui. Cela limitait donc considérablement le champ de ses recherches. D'un autre côté, après l'aide qu'il avait apporté à l'enquête de hier, il était possible que son nom soit associé à celui de Heiji dans l'édition des journaux du matin. Visiblement, il manquait de pièces pour pouvoir essayer de se lancer dans de quelconques théories...

Une fois le repas fini, les garçons se mirent d'accord pour se rendre directement à la gare chercher ce fameux indice. Une fois de plus, le temps était au beau fixe, sans un nuage. Ils se rendirent à pied au centre-ville de Neyagawa. Le soleil tapait fortement, faisant perler des gouttes de sueur sur les tempes des deux adolescents. Il était à peine onze heures passées mais ce genre de températures était loin d'être inhabituel en fin du mois de mai dans la région d'Osaka. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche silencieuse, Shinichi se décida à demander à son ami :  
\- Tu comptes me faire la gueule encore longtemps ?

\- Si tu me disais pourquoi tu es contrarié, je pourrais éventuellement voir en quoi je peux y remédier.  
\- Je ne fais pas la gueule. Tu te fais des idées.  
\- Bon voyons, à d'autres va ! Vas-y crache le morceau.  
Le détective de l'Ouest lança un regard en biais mine de rien.  
\- ... je me demandais pourquoi tu tenais tant à résoudre cette énigme...  
\- ?... Tu te fiches de moi là ou quoi ? Tu es le premier à te jeter sur le premier mystère du genre et à venir me chercher pour m'entrainer dedans. Et tu te demandes pourquoi je suis curieux de résoudre celui-là ?  
\- Ne fais pas l'innocent, allez. Pourquoi tu as reçu cette lettre à ton nom, d'abord ?  
\- Ca, je voudrais bien le savoir. Et c'est justement en la résolvant qu'on finira par trouver qui est son expéditeur.  
Cette fois, Heiji s'arrêta.  
\- Mais arrête ! Tu sais parfaitement qui a envoyé cette lettre !  
Shinichi se retourna à son tour.  
\- Hein ? Tu veux dire que tu sais, toi, qui l'a envoyée ?  
\- Ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas.  
\- Je te jure que je ne mens pas, continua-t-il en le jaugeant du regard. J'ai bien quelques idées qui me sont passées par la tête mais à cause de l'enquête de hier soir, je pense que n'importe qui dans cette ville peut se douter que je suis encore à Osaka. Les journaux et les infos télévisés ont dû en parler sans parler des visiteurs du Kaiyukan qui ont assisté à notre démonstration hier soir.  
Heiji sembla réfléchir un moment puis détourna le regard. Il était visiblement légèrement convaincu.  
\- Espèce d'idiot, lui répondit-il. Pourquoi faire parvenir le courrier chez moi si c'est le cas ?  
\- Si je suis en visite à Osaka, il est difficile de savoir dans quel hôtel je peux être descendu donc autant me faire parvenir la lettre par ton intermédiaire. On a résolu l'affaire d'hier en équipe après tout. Quant au fait de savoir ton adresse, tu as déjà reçu ce genre de demande directe chez toi, non ? Quelle est la surprise là-dedans ?  
\- ... Tu n'avais rien remarqué sur la lettre ?  
\- Tu veux parler du parfum ? Je dirais qu'il s'agit d'un encens au jasmin.  
\- ... C'est l'encens préféré de Kazuha. Elle en fait toujours bruler quand je vais chez elle.

Au moment où le détective de l'Ouest lui fit part de cette évidence, Shinichi compris ce qui lui avait échappé. N'ayant jamais mis les pieds chez l'amie d'enfance de Heiji il n'avait aucune raison de connaitre les parfums que cette dernière aimait. Quant à la réaction de Hattori, elle était maintenant parfaitement évidente.  
\- Donc en gros, tu fais la gueule parce que tu es jaloux qu'« elle » m'ait écrit.  
\- I...idiot ! Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu as reçu cette lettre...  
\- Et pas toi ?  
Tous les deux avaient repris leur route en direction de la gare.  
\- Tu sais, poursuivit-il comme Heiji ne répondait pas, je pense que l'énigme vient bien des deux. Après tout Ran est allée dormir chez « elle » et elles ont pu comploter leur petit projet sans éveiller nos soupçons. Ensuite, la lettre m'était adressée pour qu'on soit sûr de l'ouvrir le jour même. Si la lettre était à ton nom, tu aurais pu la mettre de côté et la garder pour le soir même, après tout.  
Ils atteignirent alors la gare de Neyagawa-shi. Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent vers les guichets et commencèrent à examiner les machines. Ils s'étaient attendus à y trouver une nouvelle enveloppe ou un morceau de papier mais après une étude minutieuse des guichets, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'y avait rien.  
\- Un employé de la gare a très bien pu jeter ce qu'elles ont laissé, annonça Heiji en leva les yeux vers le panneau lumineux qui indiquait la liste des gares.  
\- Je peux aller demander à quelqu'un si tu veux, proposa Shinichi. Il y a justement un employé la b...  
Mais il sentit qu'on le retenait par le bras. En se retournant, il vit que le détective avait toujours les yeux fixés sur le panneau.  
\- Attends Kudo. Regarde ça. Dis-moi si tu comprends la même chose que moi.  
A son tour, il se mit à détailler l'enseigne qui présentait les différents arrêts de la ligne Keihan. A droite, le terminus arrivait en plein centre d'Osaka, pas loin d'Umeda. Mais à l'opposé, le train finissait son parcours proche du centre-ville de Kyoto. Il récapitula mentalement les principales stations ou s'arrêtait l'express : Kyobashi, Hirakata-shi, Kuzuha, Chushojima, Tanbabashi...  
\- Kudo, tu connais un peu les lieux touristiques qu'il y a dans le coin ? demanda alors Heiji en guise d'indice.

Les deux détectives croisèrent leur regard un sourire confiant sur le visage.  
\- Cette fois, je vois ce que tu veux dire et je pense être d'accord, confirma Kudo Shinichi.  
Alors qu'ils étaient en train en d'acheter des tickets, Heiji fit glisser la visière de sa casquette devant son visage. L'énigme promettait de ne pas être si inintéressante finalement...

 _A suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

**[HxK] Le Bruit du Silence (Chapitre 3)**  
 **Titre :** Le Bruit du Silence  
 **Genre :** Romance  
 **Personnages :** Heiji x Kazuha, Shinichi x Ran  
 **Statut :** Fini / Série. **Chapitres :** 7/7  
 **Avertissement :** Cette fic a été écrite il y a déjà 10 ans. Depuis, le lieu indiqué est devenu très prisé par les touristes étrangers. Il serait difficile pour Shinichi et Heiji de retrouver le calme qui est décrit dans cette histoire. Cela reste un très bel endroit à visiter et je vous le recommande si jamais vous avez l'occasion de vous rendre sur place ^^

 **3\. Le chat**

Quelque part sur un sentier montagneux, Ran et Kazuha s'étaient assises sur un banc à l'ombre d'un arbre. Kazuha était en train de sortir deux boites à bento du sac en toile qu'elle avait emmené avec elle. Elle en tendit une à son amie avec une paire de baguettes. Ran avait pour sa part sorti une bouteille thermos et servait deux gobelets de thé vert frais.  
\- Je me demande si nos deux détectives ont compris ce qu'ils avaient à faire, fit la jeune Tokyoïte à voix haute.  
\- Oh, je doute que ça soit une énigme insurmontable pour eux.  
La lycéenne à la queue de cheval consulta un instant son téléphone portable avant de continuer.  
\- A cette heure je suis prête à parier qu'ils sont dans le train. Ça nous laisse encore une ou deux heures devant nous tout ça.  
\- Tu as raison, approuva Ran en souriant.  
Une légère brise caressa doucement leurs cheveux. Ran respira une bouffée d'air frais alors qu'elle ouvrait la boite repas sur ses genoux.  
\- Ha ! L'air pur de la montagne, qu'est-ce que c'est agréable ! Vous avez beaucoup de chance d'habiter si près d'un cadre aussi fantastique que celui-là.  
\- C'est vrai, mais on n'y vient pourtant pas souvent, répondit Kazuha en attrapant un morceau de poivron. Mais ça me rappelle quand même plein de souvenirs de revenir ici. Ta salade est excellente soit dit en passant.  
Et tout en continuant de déguster leur déjeuner, Kazuha lui raconta comment s'était déroulée sa dernière visite dans cet endroit au temps du collège. Ran écoutait attentivement en poussant parfois des exclamations d'intérêt. Les marcheurs passaient régulièrement devant elles sans leur prêter attention. La plupart s'arrêtaient devant le grand panneau où était dessiné le plan du site, hésitant à prendre le chemin qui se dessinait sur leur droite ou celui devant eux. D'autres achetaient des boissons ou des douceurs dans les petites échoppes installées au croisement puis ils reprenaient finalement la route. Après la discussion, Ran termina ses dernières bouchées de riz, de légumes et d'omelette, referma la boite maintenant vide puis se leva.  
\- Bon, on va penser à préparer l'étape numéro deux de notre plan ?

Pendant ce temps, les deux détectives se tenaient debout dans le wagon du train et discutaient tranquillement. Aucun des deux ne prêtaient vraiment attention à la climatisation qui soufflait beaucoup trop fort pour la saison.  
\- Tu as été rapide pour comprendre cette énigme, fit remarquer Heiji.  
\- Ben, ce n'est pas non plus très difficile de deviner que le chemin vermillon fait référence au sentier qui s'enfonce dans la montagne du sanctuaire Fushimi Inari. Le vermillon est la couleur de ces centaines de torii dressés les uns à la suite des autres.  
\- Des centaines ? Oh je dirais qu'il y en a même plusieurs milliers. Ensuite le terme « rusé » doit être un indice pour nous évoquer le caractère du dieu renard « Inari ». C'est certainement une idée de cette idiote de Kazuha.  
\- Mais arrête de te plaindre. Comme si ça te déplaisait de résoudre ce petit mystère, se moqua Shinichi.  
Heiji évita de répondre et changea légèrement la conversation :  
\- N'empêche, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'on était censé trouver. Tu as une idée sur la question ?  
Mais Shinichi n'était pas plus avancé que son ami sur le problème.  
\- Y a-t-il seulement quelque chose à découvrir ? C'est peut-être un simple moyen de s'assurer qu'on les retrouvera aujourd'hui.  
\- Ouais...  
L'adolescent à la peau halée ne semblait pas entièrement convaincu.  
\- Mais si c'est le cas, connaissant Kazuha, elles ne vont pas se contenter de nous attendre gentiment sur place. Elles nous réservent surement quelque chose.  
\- Certaines enquêtes laissent parfois un gout particulièrement amer une fois qu'on les a résolues, fit le Tokyoïte tout en se remémorant à quel point Ran pouvait se montrer redoutable quand elle était en colère. Je te dis qu'il faudrait qu'on pense à leur demander pardon.  
Heiji fit d'abord la moue puis sembla avoir une nouvelle idée :  
\- Attends ! Et si elles nous testaient ?  
\- Nous tester ?  
\- Oui, peut-être qu'elles ont eu envie de savoir lequel de nous deux était le meilleur pour résoudre une énigme ! Si c'est ça Kudo, ça veut dire qu'on est à nouveau rivaux.  
\- Arrête de t'emballer ! répondit Shinichi sur un air sceptique. Si c'était le cas, tu aurais dû recevoir en même temps que moi une lettre de défi à ton nom pour bien mettre en évidence le fait que nous ne sommes pas censés coopérer. Là nous avons reçu un seul message, à mon nom uniquement. Ça ne ressemble en rien à une compétition.  
\- Mmmm... Tu as raison, concéda finalement son ami un peu déçu.  
Ils échangèrent encore quelques vagues hypothèses pendant le reste du trajet – dont certaines prenaient en compte la probabilité que les filles leurs réservaient en réalité une torture lente et douloureuse - puis le chauffeur du train annonça finalement la gare de Fushimi Inari.

Situé un peu au sud de Kyoto, ce quartier était relativement tranquille et campagnard. Depuis la gare, une seule route un peu animée menait jusqu'au sanctuaire. Les autres rues donnaient sur des zones d'habitations assez calmes. Les deux garçons longèrent les boutiques et arrivèrent au niveau des temples. Ils firent un rapide tour pour s'assurer de ne pas laisser d'indice en arrière avant d'entreprendre la longue marche sous les porches rouges. De chaque côté de la première arche se tenait une statue du dieu renard Inari qui les regardait d'un air bienveillant. C'était la première fois que le détective de l'Est venait dans ce sanctuaire. Il ne cacha donc pas son étonnement en découvrant cette sorte de tunnel longiligne qui s'enfonçait tel un mille-pattes écarlate au fin fond de la montagne.  
\- Ouaah ! C'est vraiment impressionnant !  
\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Allez vient. On en a encore pour une bonne heure de marche si elles nous attendent tout en haut.  
Ils suivirent la procession de toriis pendant un bon quart d'heure. Les arches rouges contrastaient avec le vert éclatant des arbres de la forêt. Il faisait toujours chaud mais la nature environnante laissait filtrer une très légère brise rafraichissante. Et dire que la ville et son tumulte était juste en bas... Plus loin encore, la succession de torii longea un petit ruisseau. Heiji et Shinichi parlaient peu. Ils étaient trop absorbés dans leurs réflexions et avait l'esprit aux aguets recherchant le long de la route le moindre signe que leurs amies avaient pu leur laisser. Même si aucun des deux ne l'avaient reconnu ouvertement, ils éprouvaient une certaine fierté à résoudre un mystère que leurs amies d'enfance s'étaient données du mal à mettre en place. Il n'était pas aussi complexe que la plupart des énigmes qu'ils étaient habitués à résoudre mais qu'importait. Pour les deux détectives, percer ce genre de secret était toujours un plaisir. En plus, quelque part au fond d'eux même, une petite voix leur soufflait qu'en acceptant le défi, ils avaient peut-être une chance de pouvoir se faire pardonner. Ou au moins, d'adoucir un peu la rancune des filles.  
Bientôt, Shinichi aperçut une minuscule ombre blanche à moitié cachée derrière un pilier.  
\- Hattori, regarde.  
Il se rapprocha en lui désignant la forme immaculée qui se révéla être une petite enveloppe déposée sous une pierre contre l'arche rouge. Heiji s'en empara.  
\- Cette fois je crois qu'on a notre deuxième indice, dit celui-ci d'un air ravi.  
Quand il examina l'enveloppe blanche, il y découvrit son nom imprimé avec les mêmes caractères que sur la missive reçue le matin même.  
\- Ben tu vois, le taquina Shinichi en lui donnant un coup d'épaule, elle ne t'a pas oublié finalement.  
\- Oh ça va toi, ronchonna l'interpellé.  
Mais c'est avec une satisfaction non dissimulée qu'il ouvrit à son tour l'enveloppe. Le même parfum d'encens familier lui chatouilla les narines. Sur le papier n'était cependant écrits que quelques mots.

 _« Derrière la pierre o_ _ù_ _je suis étendue se trouve la seconde énigme.  
Irez-vous jusqu'au bout, chers détectives ?  
Il vous reste encore une vérité à découvrir._ _»_

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et commencèrent à réfléchir au nouveau problème. Tout en échangeant quelques idées, ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à atteindre un petit étang au milieu de la montagne. Un petit sentier partait sur leur droite et se perdait entre deux rangées de petits autels divers consacrés au dieu renard. A gauche, la route s'enfonçait encore plus profondément dans la forêt. Il y avait des promeneurs qui faisaient une halte dans une petite boutique d'aspect délabré où une vieille femme leur apportait des boissons ou de la glace pilée. Il faisait relativement chaud et même les deux détectives commençaient à être un peu essoufflés de monter indéfiniment depuis une demi-heure les centaines de marches de pierre qui constituaient l'itinéraire du sanctuaire.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elles peuvent vouloir bien dire par « je suis étendue » ? Je ne vois vraiment pas Kazuha piquer un somme au milieu de la montagne.  
\- Il n'y a pas un endroit où les gens aiment s'allonger pour lire dans l'herbe par exemple ? ... ou éventuellement où elles auraient envie de se faire bronzer ? lança Shinichi un peu à court d'idées.  
Heiji lança une œillade coquine à son ami.  
\- Arrête de prendre tes désirs pour la réalité. Tu n'auras pas l'occasion de voir Nee-chan en bikini cette fois-ci, mon vieux. On est dans un sanctuaire, pas à la plage.  
Shinichi rougit légèrement en imaginant sa meilleure amie en maillot de bain. Il avait encore en mémoire la photo que Sonoko lui avait envoyé alors qu'il faisait du camping avec les détectives boys.  
\- Non, il n'y a rien qui me vienne à l'esprit si on prend la phrase au premier degré.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont pu sous-entendre ? ajouta Shinichi à voix haute, plus pour se donner une contenance que par besoin de faire cette remarque.  
Le détective de l'Ouest s'était tourné vers un distributeur automatique de boissons et s'achetait une bouteille de thé fraiche. Le lycéen de Tokyo en profita pour s'intéresser à un petit attroupement de touristes qui s'étaient rassemblés en plein milieu du chemin. Ils étaient en admiration devant un petit autel shinto sur lequel un chat s'était nonchalamment étendu de tout son long. Il profitait visiblement du soleil et se prélassait sur la pierre faisant fi des humains curieux qui le regardaient amusés où le prenaient en photo. Bien entendu la première réaction du détective fut d'aller examiner le dos de l'autel au moins pour s'assurer qu'il ne manquait aucun indice vraiment important mais ce n'était cependant pas là que se cachait la réponse à leur énigme. Il y avait peu de chance pour que le chat se soit déjà trouvé ici le matin même et quand bien même, l'animal pouvait à n'importe quel moment décider de bouger. Si les filles avaient voulu en faire une énigme, elles auraient plutôt choisi un objet qui n'avait aucune chance de se déplacer ou d'être déplacé.

Un éclair traversa soudain l'esprit du détective de l'est.  
\- Hé, Hattori !  
Heiji qui était en train de se désaltérer se rapprocha de l'autel et découvrit pour la première fois le chat.  
\- Dis-moi, il y a bien une fontaine assez connue du dieu Inari dans le sanctuaire ? Il me semble en avoir déjà vu des photos quelque part.  
A son tour, l'idée fit son chemin dans l'esprit du détective d'Osaka. Il écoutait attentivement les explications de son ami sans perdre le félin des yeux. Quand Shinichi eut terminé, il se tourna vers lui un large sourire sur les lèvres et lui dit :  
\- Suis moi.

 _A suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

**[HxK] Le Bruit du Silence (Chapitre 4)**  
 **Titre :** Le Bruit du Silence  
 **Genre :** Romance  
 **Personnages :** Heiji x Kazuha, Shinichi x Ran  
 **Statut :** Fini / Série. **Chapitres :** 7/7  
 **Avertissement :** -

 **4\. Le secret de Inari**

\- Bon, je crois qu'on n'a rien oublié cette fois. Ça ira ? demanda la lycéenne d'Osaka à son amie.  
\- Oui, j'ai de la lecture avec moi.  
\- Tâche de ne pas te faire voir. C'est toi qui seras la plus exposée quand les garçons arriveront par ici.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais me montrer discrète. Et de toute façon, s'ils ont compris notre énigme, ils se précipiteront sur l'autre chemin sans faire attention à celui-ci.  
\- Oui, je pense aussi. Allez, je te laisse, j'ai encore un peu de route avant d'arriver à destination. A tout à l'heure.  
\- A tout à l'heure.

*****************************

Les deux détectives lycéens avaient repris leur marche sous la succession d'arches rouges. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils découvraient la clef d'un mystère, ils étaient pris d'une soudaine excitation qui leur procurait un nouvel accès d'enthousiasme. Ils enjambaient chaque marche de pierre grise à grands pas, sans vraiment prêter attention au paysage, et n'étaient plus préoccupés que par ce qu'ils allaient découvrir lorsqu'ils arriveraient devant la fontaine du dieu Inari. Ils remarquèrent à peine les quelques boutiques touristiques et autres autels le long de la route. Pas plus qu'ils n'hésitèrent sur le chemin à prendre lorsqu'ils atteignirent le croisement où – même s'ils ne le savaient pas – leurs amies s'étaient arrêtées pour manger quelques temps plus tôt. Ils suivirent le chemin encore pendant plusieurs minutes et ne ralentirent leur course qu'au moment où se dessina devant eux la forme élancée d'un renard s'étirant de tout son long et dont un mince filet d'eau claire s'écoulait d'une tige de bambou qui dépassait de sa gueule.  
\- Le voilà ! s'exclama Heiji sur un ton satisfait. Regarde-moi cet air sournois qu'il affiche. Pour un peu, on dirait presque mon père !  
Shinichi sourit à l'anecdote et sans attendre plus longtemps fit le tour de la petite statue.  
\- Une fois de plus on a visé juste. Regarde ce qu'elles nous ont laissé !

*****************

Ran avait immédiatement repéré la voix des deux garçons quand ils s'étaient rapprochés du croisement. Elle avait instinctivement levé la tête de son livre et s'était faite toute petite au cas où ils aient la mauvaise idée d'emprunter le chemin où elle était cachée. D'après le son de leur voix, ils étaient visiblement essoufflés. Elle avait juste eu le temps de les voir passer rapidement et prendre la direction que Kazuha chan avait prédit et ce fut finit. Même si elle n'avait pu apercevoir Shinichi qu'un court instant, cela avait suffi pour que son cœur s'emballe à nouveau. Elle avait bien fait d'écouter et de faire confiance à son amie. Shinichi n'était pas parti. Et même mieux, il était même venu la chercher jusqu'ici en acceptant de relever son petit défi. Elle fut soudain très fière de son ami détective. Et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle se releva et se dirigea en haut des escaliers que venaient de monter les garçons. Confiante et enfin sereine, elle se mit à attendre son heure en embrassant du regard la ville de Kyoto qui se dessinait au loin devant elle. La dernière partie du jeu était lancée. Et elle savait que Shinichi irait au bout de la dernière énigme.

****************************************

Le détective de l'Est examina le morceau de carton sur lequel était scotché le strap mauve qu'il avait offert à Ran pour décorer son téléphone portable. Juste en dessous de l'endroit où il l'avait trouvé, des petits cailloux avaient été disposés pour former une flèche qui indiquait grosso modo la direction par laquelle ils venaient d'arriver. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Hattori dont l'expression semblait encore plus perturbée que la sienne alors qu'il examinait le ruban rouge que son amie d'enfance avait laissé en guise de message. Pourquoi faisait-il cette tête ? Lui aussi il avait eu droit à un petit mot surprenant ? Pourtant il n'avait pas vu de petit carton qui accompagnait les effets de la jeune fille. Le seul point commun de ce message avec le sien était la flèche dessinée sur le sol. Mais celle du détective de l'Ouest pointait dans la direction opposée. Qu'y avait-il donc à comprendre ? Le jeune Tokyoïte regarda à nouveau le morceau de carton sur lequel il reconnaissait sans problème l'écriture de Ran. Elle avait laissé au marqueur quelques mots en anglais.

 _« Will you dare ? »_

Son instinct lui disait que la suite des événements risquait de prendre une tournure assez personnelle. C'est pourquoi il ne fit pas part du contenu de ce message à son meilleur ami, estimant que cela ne le concernait plus. De même il s'abstint de demander à ce dernier ce qu'il avait découvert ou compris de particulier avec le ruban. Maintenant, il s'interrogeait sur le sens exact du mot que Ran lui avait laissé. Quel était donc cette tentation à laquelle il était invité ? Celle de résoudre l'énigme ? Ou bien avait-elle autre chose de plus précis en tête ? Alors même qu'il formulait tout un tas d'hypothèses silencieuses dans sa tête, il entendit à côté de lui son ami se racler bruyamment la gorge et lui annoncer d'une voix particulièrement mal à l'aise.  
\- Bon... ben... je crois... qu'on va continuer chacun de son côté.  
Shinichi risqua un œil en direction de Heiji. Ce dernier avait le regard dans le vide et semblait réfléchir de manière intensive à un problème particulier. On aurait dit qu'il essayait de percer la clef d'une énigme codée particulièrement difficile. Si ce n'est qu'en plus, son visage trahissait une incertitude et un manque de confiance qui ne lui était pas familier.  
\- Oui, les flèches indiquent effectivement deux directions opposées.  
Le lycéen s'était senti obligé d'affirmer cette évidence pour éviter qu'un silence pesant ne s'installe entre eux deux. Quand Hattori faisait cette tête-là, il avait tendance à transmettre facilement son sentiment de malaise à son ami de Tokyo.  
\- Bon, alors on se dit à tout à l'heure ? lança précipitamment le détective d'Osaka tout en tournant le dos à son compagnon et en s'apprêtant à poursuivre son chemin.  
\- Attend ! lui cria alors ce dernier en lui attrapant le bras.  
Heiji se retourna un peu gêné.  
\- Hattori, j'ai un service à te demander.

******************************************

Appuyée contre la barrière en pierre qui délimitait le chemin, Ran était absorbée dans sa contemplation de la forêt en dessous d'elle. Machinalement, elle ramena une mèche de longs cheveux noirs derrière son épaule. A cette heure avancée de l'après-midi, le soleil tapait particulièrement fort et la chaleur commençait à incommoder légèrement la jeune fille. Dans sa main droite, elle tenait fermement son téléphone portable guettant le moindre signe de la suite des événements. Tout comme le strap, il s'agissait d'un précieux cadeau que lui avait offert Shinichi. Même durant son absence, il avait continué à l'appeler sur une base régulière. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il lui avait téléphoné toutes les semaines, mais il ne l'avait pas reléguée au rang de simple camarade de classe et amie d'enfance que le temps fini par éloigner. Et ce cadeau représentait vraiment beaucoup pour la jeune fille. C'était une preuve qu'il voulait rester en contact avec elle malgré la distance. Quelque chose qui le reliait à lui... Elle serra un instant l'appareil plus fort contre sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce que Shinichi avait bien pu penser pendant ces mois loin d'elle ? Il lui tardait qu'il se décide enfin à lui confier ce qui s'était passé.  
A ce moment précis, le téléphone se mit à vibrer au creux de sa main. Elle regarda alors l'écran et s'aperçut qu'elle venait de recevoir un email. Le nom « Shinichi » défilait doucement sur le cadran de l'appareil. Immédiatement, elle ouvrit le message. Le texte qu'il contenait était succinct :

 _« derrière toi »_

Elle fit brusquement volteface et se retrouva nez à nez avec son ami d'enfance qui se tenait debout à quelques mètres d'elle et l'observait avec un sourire mutin. Sans un mot elle se mit à le détailler à son tour. Il tenait lui aussi son portable à la main et de l'autre rajustait le col de sa chemise blanche à manches courtes. Il avait visiblement chaud car il avait déboutonné le premier bouton. Sentant ses joues s'empourprer, Ran ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur sa tenue. Le lycéen avait également les cheveux décoiffés par la brise ce qui le rendait particulièrement sexy aux yeux de la jeune fille.  
\- Shinichi ! finit-elle par laisser échapper.  
Comme s'il s'agissait d'une invitation, ce dernier s'avança vers elle.  
\- J'ai bien reçu ton message, répondit-il enfin en agitant le strap devant lui.  
Elle s'avança à son tour et s'empara doucement de l'objet. Elle le remercia et Shinichi passa à cote d'elle pour s'appuyer contre la balustrade.  
\- Ça fait longtemps que vous attendez ici ?  
\- Un certain temps. On avait cuisiné des bentos pour déjeuner.  
\- Vous en avez aussi préparé pour nous ?  
A son ton, Ran réalisa immédiatement que Shinichi était passé en mode taquin.  
\- Pourquoi devrait-on en avoir pour vous aussi ?  
\- Quelles ingrates vous faites ! s'exclama le détective en soupirant. Vous nous faites venir ici et vous ne pensez même pas qu'on serait affamé ? Vous avez vu la marche qu'il y a pour monter jusqu'ici ?  
\- Vous n'avez pas mangé en venant ? continua Ran amusée.  
Shinichi lui lança un regard consterné.  
\- Comme si on avait pu y penser. On avait une « énigme » à résoudre après tout. Pas le temps de penser à ça.  
Cette fois Ran ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle désigna le sanctuaire d'un large mouvement de bras.  
\- Et bien comme tu peux le voir, il n'y a pas grand-chose de nourrissant par ici. Il va falloir faire preuve de patience si tu veux contenter ton estomac.  
Ran s'était cette fois appuyée le dos contre la barrière. Elle était en train de réaliser que c'était la première fois depuis de nombreux mois qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec Shinichi. Bien sûr, il y avait des promeneurs qui passaient régulièrement à côté d'eux, mais il ne s'agissait que de visages anonymes. Il n'y avait ni Hattori-kun, ni Kazuha-chan, ni son père, ni Sonoko, ni leurs camarades d'école pour leur faire le moindre commentaire. C'est alors qu'elle se remémora la décision qu'elle avait prise avec la lycéenne d'Osaka la veille au soir. Elle tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami afin de lui demander quelque chose mais celui-ci fut plus rapide.  
\- Tu veux la réponse à la question que tu m'as écrit sur le morceau de carton ?  
Il fixait la forêt de bambous qui s'étendait sous lui jusque vers la ville. Son regard était sérieux mais ses joues semblaient légèrement roses.  
\- Oui, répondit-elle dans un souffle.  
Il marqua un temps avant de continuer :  
\- Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que j'avais planifié les choses, tu sais... Enfin, je suppose que rien ne m'empêche de m'adapter à la situation. Ça peut s'avérer être tout aussi intéressant après tout.

\- Alors, continua-t-il en tournant brusquement son visage vers elle, si tu veux ta réponse il va falloir avant cela que tu acceptes mon propre défi.  
\- Un... un défi ?  
\- Oui, c'est donnant donnant. Si tu acceptes de répondre à mon défi, je répondrai à ta question. Ça parait équitable non ?  
Ran hésita un instant.  
\- Il y a un piège ?  
Shinichi se mit alors à rire franchement.  
\- Tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter si ça t'inquiète. Mais si tu veux connaitre ma propre réponse, tu n'auras pas le choix de toute façon.  
Elle réfléchit encore un court moment avant de se prononcer. Le procédé semblait honnête mais elle n'avait aucune idée du sens dans lequel il avait pu interpréter sa question. Puis elle se rappela ce que lui avait dit Kazuha chan avant de se coucher :  
 _« Tu sais, ils sont quand même détectives après tout. Si on ne peut pas se fier à leur instinct de déduction pour résoudre cette énigme, alors je crois qu'on ne pourra plus rien tirer d'eux en la matière ! »_  
Elle avait raison. Et c'est ce qui décida finalement Ran. Elle prit donc une petite inspiration avant de demander :  
\- D'accord. Et en quoi consiste ton défi ?  
\- C'est très simple. Il suffit de te rendre là ou le ruisseau coule mais où tu ne le vois pas. Mon défi est caché quelque part là-bas au milieu des autels.  
\- Là où le ruisseau coule mais où je ne le vois pas... ? au milieu des autels ?  
Elle se mit alors à réfléchir aux différents endroits qu'elle avait traversés jusque-là dans le sanctuaire. Il y avait bien un ruisseau qui coulait en parallèle de l'itinéraire que formait les toriis mais il était parfaitement visible. Et elle n'en avait pas repéré d'autre ailleurs. A moins que...  
Au moment où elle comprit, elle se précipita brusquement sur le chemin que les garçons avaient emprunté plus pour aller à la fontaine. Shinichi regarda tout d'abord la silhouette de son amie s'éloigner avant de la suivre à distance raisonnable. Elle avait réagi étonnement vite et c'était loin de lui déplaire. Une seule question subsistait maintenant et elle brulait les lèvres du jeune homme :  
 _« Et toi Ran ? Est-ce que tu vas oser ? »_

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

**[HxK] Le Bruit du Silence (Chapitre 5)**  
 **Titre :** Le Bruit du Silence  
 **Genre :** Romance  
 **Personnages :** Heiji x Kazuha, Shinichi x Ran  
 **Statut :** Fini / Série. **Chapitres :** 7/7  
 **Avertissement :** -

 **5\. Le Bruit du Silence**

Assise en haut des marches de pierre, Kazuha regarda une nouvelle fois le cadran de son téléphone portable pour y vérifier l'heure. Quelques mètres derrière elle, se trouvait le terrain sacré le plus haut placé du sanctuaire. Comme le chemin des toriis suivait un parcours en forme de boucle à ce niveau de la montagne, elle s'était rendue jusqu'ici par le chemin opposé que devait prendre Heiji pour la retrouver. Ainsi elle ne prenait pas le risque qu'il la rattrape. D'un geste du regard, elle évalua sa position. Devant elle, l'escalier descendait en ligne droite lui donnant une vue dégagée sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres avant de s'enfoncer entre les arbres sur sa gauche. Elle avait beau être en plein milieu de la forêt, elle était parfaitement à découvert pour quelqu'un arrivant dans la direction opposée à la sienne. Elle réfléchit un instant et avisa alors un petit rocher sur le côté du chemin. Il était caché par un arbre pour quiconque arriverait par le bas de l'escalier. C'était pile poil ce qu'il lui fallait pour attendre son ami d'enfance. Elle s'y installa donc alors qu'elle rajustait les écouteurs de son baladeur dans les oreilles.

Dès qu'elle fut assise le temps se mit alors à passer très lentement. Elle surveillait le passage de chaque promeneur qui empruntait le sentier, sursautant dès qu'elle repérait une silhouette qui avait la stature et des vêtements qui ressemblaient à ceux que portait habituellement Heiji. Mais elle n'avait aucune idée d'où les garçons pouvaient se trouver actuellement. Contrairement à Ran, elle ne pouvait pas vérifier le moment où ils allaient se rendre à la fontaine pour découvrir la dernière partie de l'énigme... s'ils arrivaient seulement jusqu'ici...  
 _  
« Allons bon ! Tu as passé tout ton temps à répéter à Ran-chan que tout se passerait comme prévu et que ces deux imbéciles de détectives résoudraient sans problème ce mystère. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu te mets à douter d'eux d'un seul coup ? »_

A vrai dire, elle ne doutait pas de leur capacité de déduction. Elle se demandait juste si les garçons avaient bien été tenté par leur petit défi. Et surtout si Heiji allait aller jusqu'au bout après avoir trouvé son dernier message... Elle poussa alors un profond soupir et se mit à penser à Ran-chan. Si elle s'en tenait au timing qu'elle avait calculé, son amie devait très certainement être en train de s'expliquer avec Kudo-kun maintenant.

 _« Vas-y Ran-chan. Je suis de tout cœur avec toi. Ne le laisse pas t'échapper cette fois. »_

Sa pensée chemina ainsi pendant encore de longues minutes. Elle était dans un tel état d'impatience qu'elle finit alors par se lever brusquement et rangea son baladeur au fond de son sac. Elle prit ensuite une grande inspiration et focalisa son attention sur ce qu'elle allait dire et faire quand elle se retrouverait face à son ami d'enfance... 

* * *

Apres avoir accompli le service qu'il avait promis à son meilleur ami, Heiji reprit doucement sa route en suivant la procession d'arches rouges qui s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément dans la forêt. Sur ce versant de la montagne, il n'y avait pas un seul coin du sanctuaire qui soit baigné de soleil. Les arbres et les bambous se dressaient haut dans le ciel formant au-dessus de lui un dôme végétal.

Même s'il s'était dépêché de quitter son ami quelques temps plus tôt, il prenait maintenant tout son temps pour arriver jusqu'à sa destination. Dans sa main droite, il tenait toujours fermement le ruban rouge de Kazuha. Il n'avait pas vraiment idée de l'endroit précis où elle l'attendait mais il se doutait que la suite du programme ne devait plus se trouver très loin. Seulement pour le moment il avait encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour comprendre cette dernière énigme qu'elle lui avait transmis. Lorsqu'il avait pris le ruban et qu'il y avait découvert son message, son cœur s'était un instant arrêté au milieu de sa poitrine. Avec un feutre bleu, Kazuha avait écrit un unique mot sur le morceau de tissu :

 _« Attrape !»_

Le jeune homme l'avait lu et relu plusieurs fois pour être sûr de son sens et bien entendu il avait pris le soin de regarder le ruban sous toutes ses coutures à la recherche d'un autre indice, mais en vain. Elle ne lui avait laissé que celui-là. Ainsi qu'une flèche qui désignait le fin fond du sanctuaire. Alors qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir signifier ? Attraper, il voulait bien le faire mais qu'est-ce qu'il devait attraper ? Voulait-elle qu'il se serve du ruban pour ça ? Il avait beau retourner la phrase dans tous les sens, sans objet, il pouvait interpréter ces mots de maintes manières différentes. Le japonais avait cela d'énervant qu'il était souvent possible d'omettre des sujets ou des noms et de laisser à l'interlocuteur le soin de comprendre les phrases en fonction du contexte. Il n'était bien sûr pas rare que cela engendre des malentendus. Et c'est justement ce que le détective craignait de faire à ce moment-là.

 _« Attrape-moi ! » ..._

A cette pensée, Heiji secoua plusieurs fois la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place. C'était pourtant la première pensée qu'il avait eu en lisant ce mot sur le ruban. C'est dans ce sens-là qu'il avait tout naturellement interprété le message de son amie d'enfance. Mais il n'arrivait cependant pas à se convaincre que ce genre de réflexion ait pu lui traverser l'esprit. Après tout, ils étaient juste des amis d'enfance. C'est tout. Le message devait certainement concerner autre chose. Il lui restait seulement à trouver ce que cela pouvait être. Mais il devait cependant reconnaitre que sa propre réaction l'avait considérablement perturbé. Était-ce à cause du cheminement de sa propre pensée ? Ou bien à cause de l'idée saugrenue que Kazuha pouvait quelque part avoir véritablement laissé ce message-là ? Ou encore parce que tout au fond de lui une voix lui soufflait que c'était ce qu'il désirait entendre ? Il ne savait plus très bien quoi penser et en plus de cela, son raisonnement d'habitude infaillible se retrouvait tout d'un coup mis à l'épreuve. Qu'allait-il faire finalement ? Comment devait-il réagir s'il tombait nez à nez avec elle ?

Tout en retournant ces questions dans son esprit, le chemin obliqua une dernière fois sur la droite et il se retrouva face à un long escalier qui s'enfonçait en ligne droite plus haut dans la montagne. Il s'arrêta alors et embrassa du regard le paysage qui se dessinait au-dessus de lui. A cet endroit du sanctuaire, les promeneurs se faisaient plus rares car tous les touristes n'avaient pas le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout de la promenade. On était maintenant en milieu d'après-midi mais l'escalier était complètement désert. Est ce qu'elle l'attendait en haut devant les autels ? Il enfonça alors les mains dans les poches de son jean et commença lentement son ascension jusqu'au sommet du sanctuaire. 

* * *

Appuyée le dos contre l'arbre qui dissimulait sa silhouette du regard des éventuels marcheurs, Kazuha concentrait tous ses efforts pour calmer sa respiration saccadée. Lorsque Heiji était apparu en bas des escaliers avec son air si sérieux et le ruban qu'elle lui avait laissé à la main, la jeune fille n'avait pu lutter contre la soudaine agitation de son cœur. Elle s'était tapie derrière sa cachette, une main contre sa poitrine. Elle n'en revenait pas. Il était venu jusqu'ici et serrait dans sa main la toute dernière énigme. C'était tellement inattendu qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses émotions. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait considéré le jeu qu'avec une vision pleine de rêves et d'espoirs. Bien sûr, elle avait envisagé qu'il puisse arriver malgré tout jusqu'à elle... mais devant le fait accompli, les choses paraissent simplement plus irréelles. Elle était pourtant bien déterminée à aller jusqu'au bout en venant jusqu'ici. Mais d'un seul coup, voilà qu'elle ne savait plus du tout quoi faire.

Derrière elle, le bruit des pas sur la pierre et le craquement léger des feuilles et des brindilles se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle. Elle ramena inconsciemment une main devant sa bouche comme si elle cherchait à étouffer son souffle précipité. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et concentra toute sa volonté sur le but qu'elle s'était fixée en venant jusqu'ici. Les pas étaient maintenant tout proches. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer. D'un seul coup, elle fit un quart de tour en direction des escaliers, prête à affronter son meilleur ami quand il arriverait à sa hauteur, et elle ouvrit les yeux.

Mais une main avait déjà agrippé son poignet et Heiji l'attirait brusquement au milieu des escaliers.  
\- Je t'ai attrapée !  
A peine avait-elle le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu s'arrêter à côté d'elle. Il s'écoula quelques instants durant lesquels les deux adolescents se tenaient à distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre se dévisageant sans un mot comme s'ils essayaient désespérément de chercher la réponse à une question silencieuse dans le regard de l'autre. Le garçon n'avait pas lâché le bras de son amie. Tous les deux affichaient la même expression d'étonnement et d'incompréhension avec cette même nuance de rouge écarlate au niveau des joues. Les regards émeraudes se croisèrent. Kazuha observa avec curiosité les yeux de son meilleur ami s'arrondir à mesure qu'il la fixait. On aurait dit qu'il la découvrait pour la première fois. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement alors que son regard se déroba vers le ciel. Et sans prévenir, il l'attira contre lui.  
\- Hei... Heiji ? protesta la jeune fille sur le coup de la surprise.  
Sans mot dire, les bras du jeune homme s'enroulèrent délicatement autour de ses épaules nues et il enfonça sa tête dans ses cheveux de sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus observer son visage.  
\- Qu'est... qu'est ce qui te prend tout d'un coup ? Continua Kazuha d'une voix légèrement tremblante.  
Mais le garçon ne lui répondait toujours pas.  
\- Heiji ? S'il te plait... dis-moi quelque chose...  
\- Tais-toi, lui souffla-t-il alors doucement à l'oreille. Tais-toi... et écoute le silence...  
Et comme pour accompagner ces mots, il resserra son étreinte. La jeune fille laissa alors sa tête s'appuyer gentiment contre la poitrine du jeune homme tandis que ses mains remontaient délicatement le long de son torse pour venir s'agripper à son T-shirt noir.

Tout autour d'eux, la forêt verdoyante semblait à la fois les observer de son regard bienveillant et guetter leur moindre mouvement. Les arches rouges étaient dressées au-dessus de leur tête, immobiles. Ils étaient des monuments sacrés sans âge qui avaient vu défiler des milliers et des milliers de personnes jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Quelques rares raies de lumière filtrées par le couvert des arbres caressaient délicatement la silhouette des deux adolescents au gré de la brise légère. Un instant éblouie par la clarté du soleil, Kazuha se laissa aller à fermer les yeux. La nature était étrangement calme et agitée en même temps. Elle sentait la légère caresse de l'air tournoyer autour d'eux. Le chant des oiseaux dans le ciel. Le bourdonnement de quelques insectes. Le son du faible bruissement des feuilles dans les branches. Le léger craquement des brindilles. Elle sentait aussi le souffle chaud de Heiji tout contre sa nuque. Le son de sa respiration. Mais, ce que Kazuha entendait par-dessus tout en cet instant, c'était le rythme régulier de son cœur qui frappait fortement dans sa poitrine. Le cœur de son ami d'enfance qui battait à une vitesse incroyablement rapide. C'était le même type d'agitation que son propre cœur avait connu quelques instants plus tôt. Et la pulsation continuait de battre inlassablement contre son oreille, preuve irréfutable qu'il était bel et bien vivant tout contre elle. Cette pensée arracha alors un sourire à la jeune fille. Au même moment, le jeune homme changea très subrepticement de position. Il releva légèrement la tête et rapprocha doucement son visage de la chevelure de son amie. Elle sentit une main se poser dans ses cheveux et les caresser gentiment. Puis l'instant d'après, ses lèvres effleurèrent délicatement sa tempe dans un baiser quasi imperceptible. Kazuha réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait jamais trouvé le son du silence aussi magnifique qu'il ne l'était aujourd'hui...

 _A suivre..._


	6. Chapter 6

**[HxK] Le Bruit du Silence (Chapitre 6)**  
 **Titre :** Le Bruit du Silence  
 **Genre :** Romance  
 **Personnages :** Heiji x Kazuha, Shinichi x Ran  
 **Statut :** Fini / Série. **Chapitres :** 7/7  
 **Avertissement :** -

 **6\. Will you dare ?**

Alors qu'ils dépassaient la petite fontaine en forme de renard, Shinichi continuait de couvrir sa meilleure amie du regard. Sa robe bleu clair flottait légèrement au rythme de ses pas, révélant au jeune homme le haut de ses longues et jolies jambes blanches. La route obliqua une nouvelle fois et il sentit Ran ralentir légèrement sa course alors qu'elle faisait face à une nouvelle pente. Depuis quelques minutes, le chemin ne cessait d'alterner entre de petites montées et descentes qui les empêchaient de maintenir une allure régulière. Cette soudaine fuite dans la forêt leur avait donné très chaud. Mais même s'il sentait à la respiration de Ran que cette dernière commençait sérieusement à être épuisée, elle ne semblait cependant pas prête à s'arrêter. Ils continuèrent à courir ainsi en silence pendant encore quelques minutes lorsque Ran ralentit plus franchement sa course. Shinichi qui n'était encore jamais venu jusque-là, détailla le paysage. Des dizaines et des dizaines d'autels sacrés étaient disposés dans cette petite clairière à l'ombre des grands arbres. Sur la gauche, une vieille petite baraque était ouverte. C'était une des nombreuses boutiques de souvenirs du sanctuaire. Au premier abord, elle paraissait vide mais quand on tendait l'oreille on pouvait entendre le léger bourdonnement d'une télévision ou d'une radio. Son occupant s'il était bien là avait visiblement autre chose à faire que de rester à surveiller le passage éventuel des touristes qui se faisaient de plus en plus rares dans ce coin de la montagne. Alors qu'il finissait de longer le magasin, Shinichi s'aperçut que Ran avait commencé à regarder très attentivement les autels au fond de la clairière. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Comme le lui avait dit Hattori, on entendait parfaitement le bruit d'un petit ruisseau s'écouler à proximité mais il n'était absolument pas visible du premier coup d'œil. Son esprit de détective ne mit ensuite pas longtemps à repérer l'endroit où son ami d'Osaka avait caché ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Après s'être discrètement assuré que tout était en place, il avisa un petit banc prêt de la baraque et s'y installa alors qu'il continuait à surveiller les gestes de Ran.

Cette dernière avait fait le tour de la plupart des autels en prenant bien soin de ne pas les toucher mais elle n'avait rien trouvé de particulier. Elle réfléchit à nouveau à ce qu'avait dit son ami :

 _« Mon défi est caché quelque part là-bas au milieu des autels. »_

Elle fit alors un tour sur elle-même et aperçut un petit passage étroit qui disparaissait derrière un rocher. Elle se décida à le suivre par curiosité. Les pierres étaient humides et recouvertes de mousse. Et à mesure qu'elle marchait le clapotement de l'eau s'amplifiait doucement. Elle déboucha quasi immédiatement sur un mini bassin entouré d'autels. Un mince filet d'eau coulait doucement en une petite cascade depuis le sommet d'une pente recouverte de végétation. Elle leva le regard autour d'elle et fit une nouvelle fois le tour des petits autels. Elle ne l'aperçut pas immédiatement mais à son second examen minutieux, elle découvrit derrière les reliques sacrées, un carré de papier blanc posé à l'abri sur une pierre sèche. Elle tendit précautionneusement la main et déplaça les petits cailloux qui l'empêchaient de s'envoler. La première chose qu'elle identifia en l'examinant fut le logo JTB de la célèbre agence de voyage japonaise. Un instant, elle douta d'avoir vraiment trouvé l'énigme de son ami détective. Tout près d'elle, l'eau continuait à se déverser indéfiniment dans le bassin. Puis elle se décida à ouvrir l'enveloppe. Dedans une surprise l'attendait. Elle venait en effet d'y découvrir deux séries de billets d'avion.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ?

Les premiers billets étaient au nom de Kudo Shinichi. Ainsi il s'agissait bien de son énigme. Malgré la soudaine confusion qui régnait dans son esprit à cet instant, la jeune fille fut envahie par une étrange intuition alors qu'elle regardait maintenant la seconde série de billets. Ils étaient bien sûr à son nom. Ainsi ce n'était pas un hasard si elle avait retrouvé son passeport au milieu de ses affaires de cours un soir de la semaine dernière... sans plus chercher à savoir comment Shinichi avait fait pour obtenir ses papiers sans les lui demander directement, elle vérifia ensuite la destination et les dates écrits sur les billets.  
Fin Juillet... Juste pour le début des vacances d'été...  
Londres….

 _« ! »_

A ce moment une voix s'éleva à ses côtés. Elle n'avait pas entendu son ami d'enfance se rapprocher d'elle.  
\- Je te retourne la question, Ran. Will you dare ?

**********************************************

\- Je crois qu'on va penser à retrouver les autres, avait finalement dit Heiji après de longues minutes à être resté immobile contre elle.  
Kazuha s'était contentée d'approuver de la tête alors qu'il se dégageait sans la regarder. Leur visage avait toujours la teinte des arches qui les entouraient. Et tout en évitant de croiser le regard de l'autre, les deux adolescents commencèrent à redescendre calmement le long escalier. Le jeune homme était encore surpris par l'expression qu'il avait lu sur le visage de sa meilleure amie. Quand il avait plongé ses yeux dans son regard couleur de forêt, il avait été complètement hypnotisé. Ses yeux si brillants et troubles, ses joues si écarlates... Le détective n'avait pas eu besoin de plus d'indices pour comprendre que Kazuha attendait finalement la chose qu'il avait tant de mal à s'avouer à lui-même. Complètement pris au dépourvu par la situation, il avait finalement agi intuitivement. Il s'était maladroitement caché contre elle et avait simplement profité de l'instant présent. Elle ne l'avait pas repoussé... A bien réfléchir, il se mettait à la place de Kudo et quelque part comprenait son désir pressant de conclure les choses au plus vite avec Nee-chan. Puis il revint à sa propre situation. A ses côtés Kazuha marchait calmement, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Un certain nombre de souvenirs lui traversèrent l'esprit. La chute de la falaise, les rendez-vous manqués en particulier la fois où il était allé jusqu'à Tokyo sans la prévenir, la fois où ils s'étaient mesurés l'un à l'autre lors d'une enquête et où il l'avait fait pleurer, leur prise d'otage où il avait cru qu'il allait y passer, et bien d'autres encore... A chaque fois, il s'y était mal pris avec elle pour ne pas dire qu'il s'était même montré parfois odieux... Il savait pourtant très bien à quel point elle pouvait être fragile. Pourquoi diable agissait-il toujours si maladroitement avec elle ? Il se promit alors, que cette fois-ci au moins, il ferait en sorte de ne rien gâcher. Doucement il s'empara de la main de la jeune fille. Cette dernière marqua un mouvement de surprise puis se tourna vers lui, un sourire timide illuminant son visage.

***********************************************

Ran se retourna et fit face à son ami d'enfance. Comme elle était une personne relativement consciencieuse, toute une série de questions lui traversa rapidement l'esprit. Ils venaient à peine de commencer leur troisième année de lycée et même s'ils avaient droit à un mois de vacances en été, il n'était clairement pas raisonnable de penser à des vacances alors qu'ils étaient censés préparer les examens d'entrée à l'université pour la rentrée d'avril suivant. Or, d'après les dates inscrites sur les billets, Shinichi avait visiblement prévu de partir pendant deux semaines entières ! C'était vraiment énorme. Sans compter le cout financier que devait couter un tel voyage. Il avait beau être le fils d'un écrivain et d'une ex-actrice célèbre, cela ne faisait pas de lui autre chose qu'un lycéen. A cela s'ajoutait le fait que contrairement à leur précédent voyage à New-York, il ne l'invitait pas chez ses parents. Ils seraient seuls à Londres, sans adulte pour les chaperonner... A bien regarder la proposition sous tous ces angles, elle n'avait vraiment rien de raisonnable.  
Comme le garçon la fixait toujours intensément, Ran se dit qu'elle devait quand même lui répondre quelque chose. Elle finit donc par lui dire :  
\- Shinichi... Je... je suis très touchée par cette invitation mais... c'est juste énorme ! Je ne pourrai jamais accepter quelque chose d'aussi gros. Ça a du te couter une fortune.  
\- Ran ! S'exclama le lycéen la voix pleine de reproches. Tu ne vas pas recommencer. Ne cherche pas à savoir comment j'ai fait pour obtenir ces billets. Contente-toi juste de répondre à la question.  
\- Mais je n'aurai jamais assez de toute une vie pour te rendre la pareille après un tel cadeau.  
\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi tu veux ? Et oublie les obligations. De toute façon, les billets sont achetés maintenant. Alors dis-moi juste si tu relèves ce défi ou pas.  
Les yeux de Ran se posèrent à nouveau sur les billets d'avion. Il avait effectivement marqué un point en soulignant le fait que l'achat était fait de toute façon. Et puis elle se rappela également qu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne lui révélerait pas la réponse à sa propre question si elle n'acceptait pas son défi. Elle n'avait donc pas vraiment le choix. Et elle devait admettre qu'un voyage, seule en compagnie de Shinichi était particulièrement séduisant. Alors après tout... au diable les pensées raisonnables ! Elle releva à nouveau les yeux et croisa le regard de son ami d'enfance. Il lui sembla un instant que ses joues étaient plus colorées que l'instant d'avant. Elle même sentait la chaleur lui monter doucement au visage.  
\- J'accepte !  
Un large sourire se dessina alors sur le visage du jeune homme qui fit un pas un avant sans la quitter des yeux.  
\- J'en suis ravi, lui dit-il.  
En temps habituel, il aurait sûrement ajouté toutes les attractions à voir ainsi que les lieux mythiques où Sherlock Holmes avait résolu ses enquêtes, mais cette fois-ci il garda cependant le silence. Il avait en tête des projets bien plus importants qu'une simple ballade touristique avec elle. Mais il s'abstint de lui en dire plus. Il voulait lui en réserver la surprise.  
Seulement, Ran ne savait pas très bien comment elle devait interpréter son sourire. Il avait l'air tellement heureux qu'elle ait accepté, mais d'un autre côté il pouvait très bien se réjouir simplement parce que c'était Londres. La ville de Sherlock Holmes. Elle se doutait parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas choisi cette destination au hasard. Elle préférait donc éviter de se faire trop d'idées. Mais il lui restait toutefois une carte à jouer pour vérifier si elle se trompait ou non... Elle détourna alors légèrement les yeux, rougissante, mais décida que le temps était toutefois venu pour lui demander :  
\- Est ce que tu vas me répondre alors ?  
\- Bien sûr. Ça fait partie du compromis.  
Le ton du détective était particulièrement confiant. Ran tourna à nouveau son visage vers lui. Il avait les joues plus rouges que jamais mais semblait fournir un effort tout particulier pour ne pas laisser fuir son regard. La brise fit légèrement bruisser les feuilles dans les arbres. La jeune fille se décida alors à se jeter à l'eau :  
\- Will you dare, monsieur le détective ?  
L'instant d'attente qui suivit la question de Ran sembla interminable pour cette dernière. C'est pourtant sans aucune hésitation que le garçon lui répondit, le visage écarlate :  
\- Je crois bien que oui.  
Et comme pour accompagner son geste à la parole, Shinichi Kudo fit un nouveau pas en avant et enlaça son amie d'enfance par la taille. Il vit ses magnifiques yeux océans s'élargirent lorsqu'il l'attira contre lui. Contrairement à son ami Hattori, il n'avait pas à se poser tant de questions au sujet des sentiments que pouvait éprouver sa meilleure amie. Il savait parfaitement depuis qu'il avait vécu cette expérience qui l'avait fait rajeunir que Ran était amoureuse de lui. Elle l'avait patiemment attendu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. C'était donc avec une certaine assurance qu'il se permettait de prendre autant d'audace. Et de toute façon, c'est elle qui l'y avait invité après tout.  
Shinichi ne voulait plus être séparé de Ran. Il ne voulait plus la faire souffrir. C'est tout cela qu'il exprimait en serrant un bras, puis l'autre, tout en caressant les douces courbes de ses reins sous ses doigts. Quel plaisir d'être à nouveau lui-même et de pouvoir faire toutes ces choses dont il avait secrètement rêvé.  
Leur visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. La jeune fille finit par fermer les yeux. C'est le moment qu'il attendait pour déposer délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce fut un baiser chaste et innocent qui dura d'interminables secondes. Les lèvres de Ran étaient soyeuses et chaudes. Doucement, la jeune fille fit glisser ses bras autour de son cou et entrouvrit très légèrement la bouche. Instinctivement, le garçon resserra son étreinte et commença à approfondir son baiser. Elle y répondit bientôt avec ferveur. Les mains de Shinichi étaient fermement resserrées sur la robe bleue au niveau de ses hanches. Celles de Ran se perdaient doucement dans la chevelure de son ami. Derrière eux, le clapotis de la petite cascade continuait inlassablement de troubler la surface de l'eau du bassin.  
 _  
« Will you dare, Monsieur le Détective ? »  
« Je crois bien que oui. » _

Et lorsque le jeune détective se sentit assez audacieux pour pénétrer la barrière des lèvres de sa jeune amie et tenter des caresses plus intimes, le temps s'arrêta alors de couler...

 _A suivre..._


	7. Chapter 7

**[HxK] Le Bruit du Silence (Chapitre 7)**  
 **Titre :** Le Bruit du Silence  
 **Genre :** Romance  
 **Personnages :** Heiji x Kazuha, Shinichi x Ran  
 **Statut :** Fini / Série. **Chapitres :** 7/7  
 **Avertissement :** -

 **7\. Un pas en avant**

Lorsque Heiji et Kazuha atteignirent enfin les autels et le ruisseau invisible, la première chose qu'ils aperçurent fut la silhouette de leurs amis intimement enlacés. Un peu pris au dépourvu, le garçon d'Osaka s'arrêta brusquement. A ses côtés, il sentit sa camarade se figer à son tour.

 _« Mais quel idiot je fais ! se reprocha-t-il mentalement. A cause de ce qui s'est passé avec Kazuha, j'ai complètement perdu la notion du temps. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient besoin de plusieurs minutes avant d'arriver ici... »_

Alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, il fit rapidement demi-tour entrainant Kazuha avec lui. Celle-ci ne broncha pas et le suivit docilement dans la forêt. Sans vraiment le réaliser, le détective sortit du sentier et se dirigea vers un grand arbre au tronc épais qui se trouvait à quelques mètres. Il appuya alors son dos contre l'écorce et poussa un grand soupir de soulagement. Avec de la chance, son meilleur ami ne les avait pas entendus.  
\- Heiji ? fit timidement Kazuha à ses côtés.  
Reprenant ses esprits, il réalisa brusquement qu'il n'avait pas lâché la main de son amie et qu'à cause de l'embarras occasionné par la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister, il était simplement en train de la lui broyer.  
\- Ha... je ... pardon...  
Et il relâcha la pression de ses doigts.  
\- Ce n'est rien, dit la jeune fille.  
Mais elle ne retira pas sa main pour autant. Au contraire, elle se rapprocha et s'assit juste à ses côtés, dos à l'arbre. Heiji la dévisagea un bref moment. Elle avait toujours le visage écarlate et affichait un petit sourire. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda si cela était toujours le fait de leur mésaventure dans les escaliers ou si c'était parce qu'elle avait entraperçu Kudo et Nee chan s'embrasser qui la rendait si joyeuse... A son tour, il se laissa glisser contre l'arbre et étira ses longues jambes devant lui.  
\- On a l'air malin maintenant, laissa-t-il échapper.  
A sa droite, Kazuha gloussa légèrement.  
\- Tu trouves ça drôle ?  
\- Ben quoi ? On ne va pas leur en vouloir non plus ? Pour une fois que Kudo-kun ne s'enfuit pas comme un lâche...  
Heiji lança une œillade de reproche à sa meilleure amie. Depuis quand se permettait-elle de porter ce genre de jugement sur Kudo ? Enfin, elle ne savait rien de tout ce que ces deux-là avaient enduré alors il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Lui, il savait que Kudo n'allait pas repartir sans prévenir. Il se doutait même que les intentions de son ami à l'encontre de sa camarade allaient au-delà d'un simple baiser. Kudo Shinichi comptait rattraper le temps perdu. Mais pour cela il avait prévu de bâtir quelque chose de bien sérieux. On pouvait penser ce qu'on voulait, le détective de l'Est était loin d'être un lâche.  
Une feuille légèrement jaunie se posa doucement sur l'épaule de l'adolescent. Alors qu'il la fixait sans vraiment y penser, il entendit la voix de Kazuha reprendre :  
\- Comme je peux envier Ran chan n'empêche...  
A ses propos, le corps de Heiji se raidit brusquement. Mais il se sentit incapable de répliquer quoi que ce soit.  
\- Elle a attendu pendant si longtemps que Kudo-kun revienne. Et maintenant il est de retour et il lui fait une déclaration. Elle a vraiment de la chance... mais en même temps c'est tout ce qu'on pouvait lui souhaiter.  
Mal à l'aise, le détective dégagea doucement sa main de celle de la jeune fille. Celle-ci tourna sa tête vers le garçon à ses côtés mais ce dernier fuit son regard en fixant un point invisible dans la direction opposée.  
\- Kudo avait prévu de revenir définitivement depuis le début. Il a juste eu des petits problèmes qui lui ont posé un contre temps... mais ça c'est son affaire. Après je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais être envieuse de ces deux-là. Je croyais que Kudo ne t'intéressait pas ?  
Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase alors qu'il était soudainement assailli par un doute imperceptible. Mais Kazuha ne décerna pas cette subite pointe de jalousie dans le ton de son ami d'enfance. Elle continua comme si de rien n'était.  
\- C'est juste que finalement Ran chan a trouvé une personne qui l'aime et pour qui elle a des sentiments elle aussi. C'est seulement pour ça que je l'envie...  
Cette fois le jeune détective se retourna franchement vers elle. Il se mit à détailler son profil, enregistrant chacun des mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. Elle avait ramené ses bras autour de ses jambes et avait les yeux dans le vague.

 _« Parce que moi je ne compte pas peut-être ? »_ se surprit alors à penser Heiji.  
Mais son amie n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il fronça alors les sourcils et finit par dire :  
\- Ce que tu peux être bête !  
Et alors qu'elle relevait la tête vers lui, elle sentit un bras glisser doucement le long de ses épaules et l'attirer contre le jeune homme. C'était la seconde fois de la journée. Et Kazuha n'était vraiment pas habituée à ce que Heiji fasse tant de démonstration d'affection à son égard. Elle ferma alors les yeux pour profiter à nouveau de cet instant, se demandant si elle avait le droit d'espérer de ce geste un peu plus qu'elle ne le faisait d'habitude. C'était si doux de se laisser aller... Mais en même temps, Heiji ne parlait pas. Il ne mettait pas de mots sur les gestes qu'il réalisait. Elle pouvait donc parfaitement se méprendre sur ses intentions.

 _« Haaa... pourquoi est-ce toujours si compliqué ? »_

Après plusieurs minutes de calme et de silence, les deux adolescents d'Osaka entendirent alors des pas se rapprocher. Instinctivement ils se dégagèrent de leur étreinte quand une voix s'éleva derrière eux :  
\- Ha ben vous étiez la ? On ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?  
\- Ku... Kudo-kun ! Ran chan !  
Kazuha se releva précipitamment en balayant les feuilles et les brindilles de sa jupe.  
\- Vous nous cherchez depuis longtemps, demanda alors Hattori qui se relevait à son tour.  
\- Absolument pas. On vous a entendu tout à l'heure quand vous êtes arrivés près du ruisseau.  
Les deux lycéens d'Osaka ne purent réprimer la chaleur qui envahissait leurs joues.  
\- Désolé, on ne voulait pas vous déranger...  
Mais leurs camarades de Tokyo ne furent pas beaucoup plus brillants en la matière.  
Un petit silence embarrassé passa ensuite entre les quatre amis. Puis le détective de l'Est finit par demander :  
\- Alors, c'est bon ? Vous êtes satisfaites de votre plan mesdemoiselles ?  
Ran et Kazuha se regardèrent enfin et se mirent d'accord d'un signe de tête.  
\- Ne nous en voulez pas, hein, expliqua alors Ran. Kazuha-chan et moi, on voulait un peu vous faire ... réfléchir sur le sens de vos actions.  
\- En gros vous vous êtes vengées, précisa Heiji pour leur signifier qu'ils avaient parfaitement compris leur petit manège. Enfin, on ne va pas se plaindre. C'était plutôt bien trouvé comme énigme. Pas vrai Kudo ?  
\- Vraiment ? Demanda Kazuha toute surprise.  
Ils commencèrent doucement à prendre le chemin du retour.  
\- L'énigme était au point, continua Shinichi tout en entrainant Ran par la main. Mais je crois que ce que je préfère c'est quand même la réponse.  
Les deux adolescents de Tokyo marchaient à quelques mètres devant Heiji et Kazuha de sorte que ces derniers ne pouvaient voir l'expression de leurs amis. Mais cela arracha toutefois un sourire au détective d'Osaka qui croisa le regard complice de sa meilleure amie à ses côtés. Sans ajouter un mot, il s'empara à nouveau de sa main et la fourra dans la poche de sa veste. Ran choisit ce moment-là pour se retourner. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur demander quelque chose, elle vit sur leur visage apparaitre une expression gênée comme s'ils étaient pris la main dans le sac. La jeune tokyoïte ne put réprimer son sourire.  
\- Au fait, Hattori-kun, tu n'as pas faim ?  
\- Heu... c'est que...  
L'interpellé réalisa alors que son ventre criait famine et qu'il n'aurait rien eu contre grignoter un petit quelque chose. Shinichi tourna la tête à son tour un petit sourire mutin au coin des lèvres :  
\- Bah, ne t'inquiète pas, on pourra bientôt manger... d'ici une heure environ. Le temps de redescendre jusqu'à la civilisation.

Etrangement le temps s'écoula particulièrement vite pour les quatre lycéens alors qu'ils redescendaient le sanctuaire. Les deux couples échangeaient des remarques et des boutades amicales tout en admirant une dernière fois le paysage fantastique que formaient les arches vermillon. Une fois dans le quartier, ils firent une petite halte dans une vieille échoppe de nouilles et les garçons avalèrent rapidement un bol de udon. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la gare où ils montèrent dans le premier train.  
Alors que les deux filles étaient parties dans une discussion active sur les activités du week-end, Shinichi en profita pour prendre Hattori à part plusieurs mètres plus loin dans le wagon.  
\- Alors ? Tu n'as pas été trop maladroit cette fois j'espère ?  
\- Hein ?... De quoi tu parles ?  
Mal à l'aise, le détective d'Osaka préféra faire celui qui ne comprenait pas le sous-entendu.  
\- Arrête ça tu veux. Je vois bien qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de votre côté aussi. Je voulais juste être sûr que tu n'as pas fait l'imbécile.  
\- Est-ce que je te demande des comptes sur ta vie avec Nee-chan ? se défendit Heiji en rougissant.  
\- ... Ran et moi partons à Londres cet été, précisa le lycéen en couvrant son amie d'un regard affectueux.  
Heiji dévisagea son ami un peu surpris. Il resta un instant la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés.  
\- Quoi ? finit par demander Shinichi en haussant les sourcils devant son air hagard.  
\- Haaa... pardon. C'est juste que... tu dis ça comme si vous partiez en voyage de noce...  
\- I...Idiot ! Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! J'ai juste encore des choses à lui dire une fois là-bas. Mais dis-moi plutôt, toi qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire après ça ?  
Heiji regarda un instant son ami et se mit à réfléchir intensivement. Puis il finit par lui dire :  
\- Tu sais... je te comprends finalement.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Quand tu dis que tu veux à tout prix conclure de façon sérieuse avec Nee-chan. Je crois que je commence à comprendre ce que tu ressens.  
Cette réponse arracha un léger sourire au détective de l'est.

 _« Serais-tu en train de devenir raisonnable ? »_

\- Alors tu comptes faire quelque chose avec elle bientôt ?  
Heiji se mit alors à observer discrètement en direction des filles qui ne prêtaient absolument pas attention à eux.  
\- Je ne sais pas, répondit franchement l'intéressé.  
\- Hein ?  
\- C'est à dire que... tu vois, Kudo...  
Et il finit par se tourner à nouveau vers son ami en lui adressant un large sourire.  
\- Contrairement à toi, je sens que j'ai encore tout mon temps devant moi. Que ça soit pour moi, ou pour Kazuha, rien ne sert de nous presser. Les choses arriveront en temps et en heure.  
Shinichi soupira légèrement à cette réponse. C'était certainement la première fois qu'Heiji admettait ouvertement avoir des sentiments pour son amie d'enfance. Un énorme pas en avant venait d'être franchi.  
\- Rien ne t'empêche de te montrer un minimum agréable avec elle. Elle le dessert elle aussi après tout.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai quand même quelques idées de prévues pour ça...

Ce soir-là, deux adolescents se tenaient gentiment la main dans le shinkansen qui les ramenaient à Tokyo. Ran avait posé sa tête contre l'épaule de Shinichi alors que ce dernier lui expliquait qu'il avait encore quelque chose à lui confesser de bien plus important lorsqu'ils seraient à Londres. Il ne dit cependant pas à Ran que cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'explication de son départ précipité ces derniers mois. Ça il avait l'intention de le lui avouer cette semaine. Cela serait sans doute encore un moment difficile pour tous les deux mais il connaissait assez Ran pour avoir foi en elle. Elle l'écouterait et même si elle se montrait fâchée, elle finirait par lui pardonner. Elle n'avait pas attendu des mois pour tout laisser tomber brutalement sur le coup de la colère... En tout cas dans l'immédiat, Shinichi avait décidé de profiter encore un peu de cette fin de journée magnifique avec elle. Il se pencha vers elle et déposa délicatement un baiser sur sa joue...

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout d'Osaka, les deux lycéens du campus de Kaiho dinaient en tête à tête dans un petit restaurant italien de Shinsaibashi. Ils avaient encore du temps devant eux pour concrétiser les choses. Mais après tout, franchir doucement une étape n'était peut-être pas si désagréable ? C'est en tout cas ce que se dit le jeune homme alors qu'il se mit à caresser la main de son amie sur la table en rougissant. Quant à savoir ce qu'il lui dit alors, c'est une tout autre histoire...

FIN.


End file.
